User blog:Kazeshina/Arc 1, Chapter 1: The promise
Somewhere in past. I feel so cold here and I can't see even my nose in this darkness. Where the hell I am?! I go straight on and after few minutes walking I can´t control and start running. BAM! felt on ground Kaze: It hurts! touchting her forehead I get up and went check what I hit. When I touch that something I realized it's doors. I tried open them but that thing seems locked. Kaze: Okay, there is no way! kicks to the door and it open Yay~! When I went thought I entered to an room where was little girl playing with her dolls. I wonder why I'm here… I look at little girl in the middle of room. She looks like me when I was little. I looked around the room and then talk to little me? Kaze: Hey! She ignore me. Kaze: Um, can you hear me? Nothing. Well I decided stop doing as idiot and start thinking. Kaze: If I'm here as little that mean only one thing! Papa and Mama are alive! When I realized this fact I heard screaming and sound which sounds like breaking the walls. I went check what happened. ???: Uaaaah! Leave us alone! ???: Kaze! Hide yourself somewhere! Yeah… this this that day when aragami invaded this sector and kill my parents. Screw it! Why I must still see this nightmare again and again… I thought I overcame it. I want wake up right now but how? I can't just go and knock at the door and hope it will wake me up. I sat down and think a bit about it. Kaze: Fine, fine, fine, fine let's think about it. My mind wants to show me something but what? Did I forget here something? And if yes then what… ???: Really, you are an idiot. Kaze: Yeah and you are too! ???: … I woke up and turned at that person. She was same as me but completely in white, including her hair. I wonder why we look like a devil and angel. And why do I have to play the evil role? Kaze: Then will you finally tell me your name? It's rude call someone idiot without introduction! ???: Should i? Kaze: …. facepalm ???: 'kay lady! You seem a bit angry I will tell you but first promise me something. Kaze: What? ???: Don't lose any of your friends! I was surprised and upset at once and for a while I couldn't answer. After a while I found my words again. Kaze: O-of course I won't! I will never experience this scenario again… Miyamura: Well then my name is Miyamura. Kaze: Miya…mura such a nice name do you know? Miyamura: Thanks but you have nice name too. Kaze: Tch… look away Miyamura: Well time to say goodbye we'll see later …my other myself. smiles Kaze: W-what?! How did you… I cut of my words as fast as I started and just looked at her then she came closer to me. Miyamura: laughs See ya. flicks my forehead and everything faded black before my eyes Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic